The Babylon 5 Drabble Files
by badly-knitted
Summary: A collection of Babylon 5 Drabbles, written for various challenges. I don't know how often this collection will be updated, but I'll try for at least once a month. Various characters, various episodes, various genres.
1. Meeting Resistance

**Title:** Meeting Resistance

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Steven Franklin, Marcus Cole, Mars Resistance.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 4: Underground at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** Racing Mars.

 **Summary:** Franklin and Marcus have gone to Mars to meet with the resistance. If they can find them, that is.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Babylon 5, or the characters. They belong to J. Michael Straczynski.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The Martian underground was literally that, inhabiting the network of caves and tunnels deep beneath Mars' inhospitable surface. Humans could only survive here by building their cities inside sealed and pressurised domes where a breathable atmosphere was maintained by machinery, much of which was housed in these very same tunnels. It meant the resistance had to move around a lot, which was no bad thing; they were far harder for the authorities to find that way.

Unfortunately, it also meant Steven and Marcus were having trouble tracking them down to relay Sheridan's proposal. They could get lost down here forever.

.

The End


	2. Haven

**Title:** Haven

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Commander Jeffrey Sinclair.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 5: In The Garden at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** The Gathering.

 **Summary:** Commander Sinclair knows the importance of having a quiet refuge from the bustle of station life.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Babylon 5, or the characters. They belong to J. Michael Straczynski.

 **A/N:** Double drabble.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Space was at a premium on Babylon 5; the station was five miles long, each section made up of many levels, but with a resident population of around a quarter of a million people, both humans and most of the known alien races, every inch of the place had to be utilised as efficiently and effectively as possible.

Still, Jeffrey Sinclair had set aside a small area as a Japanese Zen garden, where plants, rocks, and sand raked into calming patterns created a haven, a place conducive to quiet contemplation. He didn't see it as a waste of valuable space that could be better utilised for something more important; rather it was a necessity, helping to ensure the smooth running of the station.

As Commander, he needed a refuge where he could calm his mind and regain his equilibrium when the stresses of his job weighed on him. How could he be expected to keep the peace among dozens of races who didn't necessarily get along with each other if his own mind was in turmoil? People looked to him to be the calm voice of reason, and that was no easy task. In times of chaos, here was order.

.

The End


	3. Hope For Peace

**Title:** Hope For Peace

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Commander Jeffrey Sinclair.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 18: Sea Of Stars at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** The Gathering.

 **Summary:** Space is vast, but Babylon 5 hopes to unite its various races.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Babylon 5, or the characters. They belong to J. Michael Straczynski.

 **A/N:** 100 words first try!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Standing on Babylon 5's observation deck, staring out at a sea of stars breathtaking in its immensity, was an awe-inspiring experience but also oddly humbling. Massive though it was, the space station was no more than a tiny, insignificant speck in the emptiness of space, refuge for a quarter of a million living beings, shielding them from the vacuum outside in which none of them could survive.

Out there, orbiting the stars, were countless planets, races, cultures, but here they could come together on neutral ground, get to know and understand each other, and hopefully learn to live in peace.

.

The End


	4. For Freedom

**Title:** For Freedom

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Babylon 5 crew, President Clarke.

 **Rating:** G

 **Written For:** Challenge 7: War at drabblesoup.

 **Spoilers/Setting:** No Surrender, No Retreat.

 **Summary:** One war ends only for another to begin.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Babylon 5, or the characters. They belong to J. Michael Straczynski.

.

 **Jennifer Baratta:** Thank you, glad you like the drabbles so far.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The Shadow War should have been the end of the fighting and the beginning of something greater. Chase the First Ones out of the galaxy and put an end to their interference, ushering in a new era in which the various races could learn to live alongside one another if not in complete harmony then at least in mutual tolerance.

Babylon Five had been built as the last, best hope for peace, but President Clarke's fear and distrust of aliens now meant the people who served there must take up arms against their own kind in the cause of freedom.

.

The End


End file.
